


Next Generation

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: James, Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo feel guilty when they start having feelings for their friends  How will the parents react?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Next Generation

OCs

Alice Longbottom - Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott's daughter 

Stephanie Nott - Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott's daughter 

Melanie Finnegan - Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown's daughter


End file.
